Cansado
by Malu VPC
Summary: Tradução da fic 'Tired', Harry estava cansado de ser o herói. Super dramática.


Autora: CeasedExistence

Nome original: Tired

Tradutora: Malu VPC

**Cansado**

Harry Potter era muitas coisas. Ele era um herói, um estudante de prestígio, o Investigador mais jovem do século. Ele era um mestre de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, o Menino-que-sobreviveu, filho de Lily e James Potter, melhor amigo de Hermione Jane Granger e Ronald Bilius Weasley, e vencedor _daquele-que-não-deve-ser-__nomeado_.

Mas acima de tudo, Harry Potter estava cansado. Ele estava cansado de ser um herói, o-menino-que-sobreviveu, o escolhido. Ele estava cansado de ser o salvador do mundo que não queria ser salvo - como se ele tivesse pedido por isso! - Eles tinham falado por suas costas, ridicularizaram-no, isolaram-no e o abandonaram, disseram pra ele várias e várias vezes para simplesmente desistir. Ele estava cansado de lutar.

Oh, como ele desejou que ele pudesse os escutar simplesmente. Ele desejou que ele simplesmente pudesse se render, abaixar a postura e fechar seus olhos e nunca ter que se preocupar em ter que erguer a sua varinha novamente. Ele amava magia, com certeza; era o uso que as pessoas esperavam que ele investisse na magia que o irritava. Primeiro, eles esperavam que ele se saísse excepcionalmente bem em tudo que fizesse no colégio, e ele fez. Então, eles esperavam que ele fosse um talento único como jogador de Quadribol, e ele foi. Em seguida, eles esperavam que ele derrotasse (leia-matasse) _Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado_, e ele fez. E então eles esperavam que ele retornasse à escola e arrumasse um emprego, e que trabalhasse para um ministério que não tinha aprendido seque uma coisa, viver em um mundo em que ele era adorado por aquilo que era, realmente, um assassino, e acima de tudo, eles esperavam que ele ficasse feliz com isso.

Foi a única expectativa que ele falhou em tentar cumprir. Não que eles estivessem cientes disso, note bem. O famoso Harry Potter sempre sorrindo para as câmeras (embora com relutância) apertando mãos e continuando com seu cotidiano. Quem poderia ter adivinhado que iria chegar a este ponto, com Harry na Torre de Astronomia avistando a Floresta Proibida, e se perguntando se o Mundo Bruxo iria finalmente aprender a lição há tanto tempo em andamento... se ele simplesmente saísse.

Não saiu, definitivamente não. Cair fora era para as pessoas que tinham medo e paravam no ultimo momento, ou que achavam que a queda não fosse matá-las em algum momento, ou que se eles sobrevivessem e acordassem, eles poderiam lembrar qualquer coisa que os tivesse feito sair em primeiro lugar. Harry, por outro lado, não estava com medo de qualquer uma dessas coisas. Ele não tinha absolutamente nenhuma razão para parar no último momento, e qualquer queda a partir desta altura... bem, não havia preocupação de ele acordar, isso era de certeza.

Ele ficou imaginando se o Mundo Bruxo percebia que eles haviam conduzido ele a isso. Tudo que ele sempre quis era ser anônimo, mas ao invés disso todos o idealizaram e o idolatraram, colocando-o num pedestal tão alto que a distância para o fundo da Torre era de apenas alguns metros. Talvez tenha sido por isso que ele não sentiu medo, ele refletiu; comparada com o conceito de viver, a morte parecia ser como umas férias. Será que eles imaginaram que tentando encontrar um líder, para ditar o que ser feito, eles acabaram jogando uma responsabilidade nele tão grande que isso aniquilou qualquer chance que ele possuía de ter uma infância normal? Ele tinha esperança de que iriam imaginar, mas esperava nunca vê-los em nenhum outro lugar antes. Todos esperavam que nada o deixasse para baixo. Ele sabia que eles podiam simplesmente escolher uma nova vítima, colocá-la no seu pedestal desocupado, e as coisas continuariam como elas sempre foram. Oh, bem. Talvez as coisas pudessem ser diferentes dessa vez. Talvez.

_**E em uma chocante reviravolta, o menino-que-sobreviveu cometeu suicídio cedo esta manhã. Precisamente as seis e quarenta sete da manhã, Harry James Potter, que se tornou famoso por derrotar Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado com apenas um ano de idade, e novamente com dezessete anos, subiu ao topo da Torre de Astronomia e andou pela borda. Investigadores da cena acharam uma nota no bolso de sua camisa. Segundo o relatório inicial em uma conferência de imprensa dada duas horas depois da descoberta de seu corpo, a nota continha apenas uma linha.**_

"**É hora de contar a história de como você pegou uma criança e tornou-a velha."**

_**As massas estão perdidas sobre o que ele quis dizer, mas uma coisa é certa; Harry James Potter sempre será lembrado como o jovem rapaz que salvou o Mundo Bruxo do maior Lorde das Trevas da história. Em outras notícias...**_

_N/T: Sorry as palavras mal traduzidas, apenas tento deixar a história com o mesmo conteúdo. Chelsy, thank you for let me translate your fics. _

_Kisses,_

_Malu VPC_


End file.
